


después de todo (o la canción del gato)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Alguien se corta el pelo y pasan cosas [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: El típico fic archivado, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace cinco meses que no se ven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	después de todo (o la canción del gato)

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto perdido por ahí y tengo el día lento.
> 
> No sé si necesito una serie para los fics en los que alguien se corta el pelo.

Pasa el primer año entre Hong Kong y Bristol, antes de notarse echando de menos norteamérica. Consigue un apartamento diminuto en North Lawndale y Kon le dice “bueno, está más cerca”, así que Tim conduce desde Chicago hasta Kansas una noche, y Kon le encuentra dormido contra la ventanilla del coche, con una bolsa de papel y dos vasos de café frío en el asiento del co-piloto. 

Llevan cinco meses sin verse y Kon golpea el cristal con los nudillos. 

—Estás fatal —dice, cuando Tim baja la ventanilla y se frota el rostro con la palma de la mano. 

Hace aquello de conducir de madrugada más a menudo de lo que debería y aún espera el día que Kon le deje de pie en el felpudo de su casa. Hablan de la temporada hawaiana de Conner y de cómo nunca supo llevar esas gafas de sol redondas, así que Kon le recuerda su tupé quinceañero y Tim se calla los cinco minutos de rigor y de vergüenza. 

En su casa siempre sobra tarta de manzana porque “Martha cree que no comes”. No está en desacuerdo, el frigorífico de su piso es un desierto de yogures, platos precongelados y restos de comida china. Así que Tim acaba dentro, desayunando restos de bizcocho seco porque Martha estará en Metrópolis toda la semana y es todo lo que queda. 

—Pero tú ya lo sabrías, ¿no?

Tim se encoge de hombros. Y qué si lo sabía. Y qué si le echaba de menos. Se retira el pelo de los ojos, se frota el puente de la nariz con cansancio. “¿Tienes más café?” Kon enarca las cejas y por un momento Tim espera que responda ( _ ¿tienes más excusas? _ ), pero le sirve otra taza y le agarra un mechón de pelo demasiado largo, como solía hacerlo al burlarse de él.

—¿Sabes que hay una maquinilla arriba?

Tim da un sorbo a su café y apoya la frente contra la mesa. 

—¿Por qué siempre volvemos a lo mismo?

—Porque no eres hombre de pelo largo, Timothy. 

No es largo, sólo descuidado. Sólo le cuesta moverse hasta la peluquería. Moverse fuera de la cama. Le cuesta moverse a todos los sitios que no son allí. 

  
  


Echa la cabeza hacia delante y se abraza las rodillas. Sus pies se apoyan descalzos en la cerámica de la bañera y cierra los ojos cuando el zumbido de la maquinilla comienza. Kon habla por los dos, le sujeta la base de la nuca con el pulgar y le mete los dedos entre el pelo. “¿No te planteas volver a Gotham?”, la misma conversación de siempre. 

_ ¿No te planteas salir de Smallville? _

—Lo mismo —le dibuja círculos en la nuca y cuando ha acabado baja la mano hasta un moratón que le asoma por el cuello de la camiseta.

Tim ya no lleva uniforme, pero eso no tiene por qué significar nada. Kon no dice nada tampoco, sopla en su nuca muy suave y Tim se estremece.

  
  


Tim tiene un trabajo al que no va a volver y un tejado en la granja de los Kent. Después de tantos años ninguno ha aprendido a estar quieto en el suelo, así que suben una nevera de cervezas que Tim no toca y se sientan sobre las tejas. 

—Tienes cuidado, ¿no?

Ah, ahí está. 

La última vez Tim estuvo tres días en el hospital. Las azoteas de Chicago son más escurridizas que las de Gotham, los criminales más mediocres. 

—Tengo que tenerlo, el gato no se cuida solo.

Kon se ríe y se lleva el botellín a los labios, bebe de una manera obscena, que hace que Tim piense en las otras miles de cosas que puede hacer con la boca. “En serio.” Tim asiente. 

—Lo encontré en un callejón, le falta un ojo. 

Lo cierto es que aún no le ha puesto nombre, pero no hay manera de impedir que el gato se cuele en su apartamento. 

—Habrá que ir a conocerle. 

Tim le estudia. No es la primera vez que lo sugiere, ni la primera que Tim quiere decir  _ hazlo _ .  _ Vuelve conmigo _ . Kon bebe de nuevo y Tim no aparta la mirada. Su codo roza la pernera del pantalón de Kon, tamborilea con los dedos cerca de su rodilla. 

Está a punto de decirlo. 

Kon deja el botellín de nuevo en la nevera al tiempo que dice “Tim”, tan bajo, tan grave que no sabe si es una súplica o una advertencia. 

Tiene los labios húmedos y Tim quiere dejárselos rojos. Muy despacio desliza los dedos del interior de la rodilla de Kon al interior de su muslo, calibra la aspereza de la tela y el movimiento en el que Kon separa las piernas. Su nombre otra vez, y  _ vamos, ven conmigo _ , a Tim le gustaría besarle, pedírselo, pero está absorto en ese espacio y en la manera en la que Kon le agarra la mano y se la lleva entre las piernas. Espera que sea tentativo, ha visto a Conner bajar la mirada y enrojecer hasta la raíz con una frase de Cassie, pero también le ha visto cogerla con un brazo y besarla como si no hubiera nada más. Sus cálculos se tambalean continuamente, le derriba y construye, le vuelve completamente absurdo e idiota. 

Mientras Tim se reacomoda, Kon murmura “no sé si esto es buena idea” casi en un jadeo, y Tim tantea el botón de sus vaqueros con el pulgar. No, claro que no lo es, pero Kon no le suelta, le guía mientras le toca y es casi mejor, porque a Tim le tiembla el pulso. 

Kon está ardiendo, le acaricia todo lo lento que puede, se bebe cada ruido que escapa de su garganta. Todo en lo que ha pensado desde que le conoció, arqueando el cuello y mordiéndose los gemidos, como si hubiera alguien más en la casa. Kon le agarra la nuca con la otra mano, le acerca brusco hasta que nota su aliento cuando dice “joder, Tim” y parece que va a besarle, así que se aparta, le lame el comienzo de la clavícula y la garganta y le acaricia la punta de la polla con el pulgar. Cuando Kon se ríe vibra entero y luego se estremece, le sujeta de la nuca con fuerza. A Tim le gusta eso, saber que podría destrozarle con un sólo movimiento de muñeca y en cambio está allí, se deshace contra su mano. Apoya su frente contra la de Kon y cuando habla sabe que su lengua le roza los labios y no le besa porque “vamos, quiero ver cómo te corres”, aún nota la mano de Kon sobre la suya, apresurándole. Quizá no es lo mismo para Kon, quizá no son años de preguntarse y correr fuera de la ciudad, fuera del país, de volver siempre al mismo punto fijo. De  _ vamos, ven conmigo _ y  _ quiero hacerte tantas cosas, desde hace tanto tiempo _ , mientras nota la tensión buyendo bajo la piel de Kon. Le muerde el borde de la mandíbula, “déjame ver cómo te corres” y le besa ahí, justo en el corte. La mano de Kon se aferra a su muñeca y la otra trata de abrir surcos entre el pelo corto. Kon le busca de nuevo, masculla entre insultos, “sí, joder, claro que sí”, se frota descoordinado contra su mano. Tim le sostiene, le escucha maldecir entre dientes, le cuenta lo que le quiere hacer, lo que le va a hacer, y Tim asiente,  _ lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras _ , y la respiración de Kon se corta, se tensa a su alrededor mientras se corre y Tim apenas parpadea, sigue,  _ todo lo que tú quieras, Kon _ , y le entierra el rostro en el cuello mientras Kon recupera el aliento, no sabe si le sale la voz, pero lo repite igual y Kon no le aparta. Le sujeta contra él y a Tim le tiemblan las manos de nuevo, busca el contorno de su garganta con la lengua, tan duro que duele y sin sacar la mano de los pantalones de Kon. 

—Mierda —lo dice sin aliento aún, y Tim se separa. 

Parece que le va a decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso se abrocha los pantalones y se incorpora en el tejado. Le espera dentro de la habitación, “te vas a romper el cuello” mientras le tiende la mano. Apenas pisa el suelo del dormitorio cuando Kon se mete en su espacio, caracolea dentro de su boca con pereza, con la misma calma tortuosa con la que Tim le ha acariciado y que de repente se le hace insoportable. Demasiado lento, demasiado Kon, demasiado todo. Se deja sujetar contra el alféizar de la ventana. “Mi yo adolescente estaría extasiado ahora” y Tim asiente abotargado, deja que Kon se lo aprenda con la lengua y le cuenta una mentira sobre cada moratón nuevo, cada cicatriz. 

  
  


Tiran las sábanas al suelo y Tim esconde el rostro en la almohada, en su espalda Kon le une lunares con la lengua. “Quiero que vengas.”  _ Conmigo. _ Espera que no se oiga desde donde está, boca abajo y expuesto. “A visitar al gato.”

Se estremece cuando Kon le muerde el costado. 

—Ya te lo he prometido, ¿no?

Y le hace temblar, le hace temblar entero.


End file.
